No escape for you, DeVoe
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: DeVoe attempts to defy his fate after the Flash escapes his, but someone has other plans for him because they intend for him to fail.


Creation began on 12-05-17

Creation ended on 12-06-17

The Flash

No escape for you, DeVoe

A/N: I winter finale of the fourth season disappointed me. Did it disappoint you?

Time seemed to stop for DeVoe, AKA, the Thinker, as he attempted to transfer his consciousness into the meta-human whose altered physiology was best suited for his purposes. In fact, it felt like time had literally stopped around him…but his target, Dominic Lanse, somehow got free of his chair. He tried to move, but he couldn't move an inch. Not even his mouth.

"You're wondering why you can't move," Dominic uttered, though his voice sounded different from before. "You're wondering why it feels like time has stopped around you. It's because I stopped time."

Dominic then changed his appearance. His hair thickened and facial structure became heavier, younger, less expressive, full of something that was unusual in people. He no longer looked like Dominic Lanse; he looked like some other guy.

"You're now wondering who am I," the guy spoke. "You're wondering if I'm some sort of meta-human with an ability to manipulate time. I'm not, DeVoe. I am not a meta-human…unless I need to be if the situation requires me to be. My name…is Brother Correction…and we're related through the soul. You have disgusted me with your schemes and unnecessary vendetta against Barry Allen. Did you truly think that someone like I would actually permit you to go to such an extreme length just to get out of the depressing state that your body's in as a result of your attempt to access the full capacity of your mind? Don't even try to answer; we both know that you know that I wouldn't."

Brother Correction grabbed one of the mechanical tentacles of DeVoe's hover chair…and ripped it clean from the device that slowed his deterioration.

"I won't stop you in your goal, because despite your efforts, I've seen the outcome…and there's no point in trying to change that. Instead, I'm going to do the one thing that you, not even with your hyper-accelerated thought processing, couldn't achieve." He told DeVoe, levitating off the ground. "I'm going to give you back the gift that is your body…so you never get away with your sins. Your Christmas gift from me to you and your wife."

His hands glowed green and unleashed a bright blast of energy at DeVoe!

"Mmm!" DeVoe screamed, though it felt like his mouth was stitched or glued shut, silencing his voice.

"Yeah, I know," he told the Thinker. "It's supposed to hurt. It's called a punishment. Bad guys often always choose to punish those that become heroes for their own slights, real or imagined. This is no difference, since you chose this path to hurt those that have done you no wrong, and you will be punished the full extent of the justice that only the Flash will bring.

The Thinker felt the energy surge through every cell in his body! He felt his bones solidify, his muscles thicken, and his blood circulation flow easier. It was like he was exactly as he had been before the night the particle accelerator blew and caused the creation of the meta-humans.

Thud! His chair fell to the ground, powerless.

"Clifford!" Marlize gasped and ran over to her husband; all she saw was the guy they targeted vanishing into thin air and Clifford engulfed in a green sphere of light. "Clifford!"

 _Enjoy your enhanced intellect while you still can, Thinker,_ he heard Brother Correction's voice in his head. _Your vast conscious will only get you so far before the power of the conscience prevails. I will be watching from beyond your eyes._

Thinker felt the need to get up and stretch his legs…and did just that.

"It's a miracle," Marlize expressed. "But…where did he go? Did he disappear? Our attempt was to transfer your consciousness into his body, not restore yours."

"He didn't disappear," he told her, "because he was never who I thought he was. He was never a meta. He was never a person."

"Dominic Lanse…was a fabrication?"

"Yes…by someone more powerful and knowledgeable than I thought I could become. Someone I can only conclude…was beyond the boundaries of all of mankind. A god."

-x-

Watching from the shadows, Brother Correction saw as the couple walked away, but knew that in the future, they would fail in their plans. All he did was correct a mistake that would endanger the Flash and his friends and family if they had pulled out their original plan.

 _Think all you want, Thinker,_ he thought as he decided to make sure the hover chair would end up in the possession of Team Flash so that they knew what it was capable and what technology went into its design. _Sooner or later, thinking will lead to your defeat._

In a Flash…

A/N: Now, I feel a little better. How about you?


End file.
